What's Wrong ?
by babyvicz
Summary: just my new story and might be my last i dunoo yet
1. Nice To See You Again

**What's Wrong ??**

**Disclaimer I do not own yugioh gx**

**you can review if you want but i dont really mind**

**Chapter 1 Nice To See You Again**

**Jadens POV**

Duel academy has been over for about 6 months now and everyone has done so well. Zane and Syrus have made it into the pro's and I have to say they are doing so better now there together again after Zanes death in the other dimension Syrus was never really the same, but then again if I had lost my only brother then so would I.

Alexis has at her new school in America, she is top of her class and I honestly cant wait until she becomes a teacher. She was always good with the younger children at duel academy and I miss her so much but as she said in her speech " no matter how much we go done our own paths we will always hold the memories dear and be friends" ( ok I dunoo if she really said that in her speech at the graduation in the series but I was watching the yugioh gx series in japense with English subtitles and that's what she said in the subtitles so sorry if its wrong) I myself went to America to visit her and help out a few people who had given up on their dreams.

Jesse has become a pro duelist and so has Chazz they were duelling last night and surprisingly Chazz won although it was very close, I personaly thought it would be a draw but I guess this proved me wrong. Chazz and the others have been very close since duel academy was over, and I cant help but feel a little sad. I feel so left out by them lot but to be honest after all I've put them through with Yubel I cant blame then.

And me well I've been helping others since I left, apart from now Yubel wanted me to rest, but she doesn't understand HE haunts my dreams, he the only person I'm scared of, she was gone when he began.

When he literally killed a part of me

He who haunts me

He who I am being forced to see in 2 weeks

He who has finally came back into my mind

He who has stopped me living my dream of helping people

Yubel has seen how ill im getting so she's made me come home and promised we can help people again as soon as I get better.

But she doesn't understand I wont get better

I cant get better

Not with him

VXVXVXVXXVXVXVXVXVXVVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVVXVXVXVXVVXVXVXVVXVXVX

_I am back at that scary place, this has to be a dream, that big scary house, with bright red and black painted on the walls,_

_There he stands in front of me holding me tightly, I cant breathe, my parents leave me there with him that monster _

_After they leave me he drags me into the house, I scream and scream until his cold hands cover my mouth, I stop screaming there's no use,_

_He starts to lean towards me, his emotionless eyes locking with mine…_

"ARACGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I scream. I lay up in bed, where am I ??

At my house it's ok. I'm dripping in sweat ewwwwwwww oh well I guess I better have a shower I thought, I pulled back me dovay cover and then something moved in the corner of my eyes, I leaped out of bed

"Jaden are you alright" Yubel asked as she sits next to me on the floor, I just sat there not moving. "Jay what's wrong come on Jay tell me you've been like this since you left duel academy whats wrong tell me" to be honest I don't hear her. Its like I'm not there, I still feel his arms around me from my night mare. I make my way to the bathroom. I look in the mirror. I look afull my face is really pale and I don't know why that is,I eat but barely I suppose and I cant sleep cause of him but maybe ill feel better when Jess's here, he's my best friend and I always feel safe around him.

I turn the tape on and was my face, my eyes were raw red.

VXVXVXVXXVXVXVXVXVXVVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVVXVXVXVXVVXVXVXVVXVXVX

"Hey Jesse" I exclaimed opening my front door. My house isn't exactly big but its not small either. It has a white fence around the outside, a small gray driveway leading to the garage which was connected to the house, the door had a porch and there was a white seat on the wooden floor surrounded by red roses which ran up the side of the porch and up to my bed room. My house is a 5 bed roomed house, it has bathrooms in every room, a small dinning room in the kitchen and a small living room which looked out into the neighbour hood. The law was apple green and I remembered when I was younger and use to sit out there and let the sun rays gently touch my skin. Then back ground was basically the same as the front the only deffence was the swing that hang from the cherry tree, which currently had pink blosms on it and the pond which had 11 fish in some big some small. They used to be my only friends when I was 8.

My parents were at work as usual. My dad is a Doctor who is often working or get calls out on calls so I've learnt to never trust his promises cause he can never keep them not his falut though I mean I'm glad he is saving peoples lives, I wanted to save lives to but I didn't like blood so I couldn't follow my dads footsteps. I look at lot like my dad exept my lips, eyes, nose and hair colour which belong to my mum.

She herself is a news reporter. As stay late at the offices researching for her new story. But I don't think I could follow that job either cause to me its rude intruding in peoples personal lives and they nearly always make thing up. When I told mum this she wasn't very happy and sent me to bed with out dessert but I snuck back down and dad gave me some choclate brownie.

**Normal POV**

"Hey Jay are you ok ??" Jesse asked. Although it was obvious Jaden wasn't. he looked worst some how this morning almost as if what ever was going to happen would happen today. Jesse was horrified to see that Jaden was like a ghost. He thought Jaden looked way to pale deathly pale was how he thought to descibe it, Jadens eyes were blood shoot and raw red almost as if he had been crying, he didn't like the fact that he had always done what ever was in his power to protect Jaden, his best friend, they had been best friends ever since they meet and were getting closer everyday. But when Yubel had told Jesse what Jaden had been acting like the past few days he never expected this. Yubel had explained that Jaden had been having nightmares. She told him she and the other duel sprits would beg Jaden to tell them what was happening but Jaden didn't reply, he just say there as silent as the crave, rocking himself forwards and backwards mumbling little words. It seemed as if Jaden wasn't really there. It had gotten to the point where Jaden couldn't sleep, he was slowly becoming sleep deprived and soon refused to eat as well. He was getting as thin as a pin and nobody could do anything about it, if you tried to talk about it he would just shut you out or tell you not to be so stupid. He had deep black thick bags under his eyes almost as if someone had gotten a eyeliner and drew around the bottom of jadens eyes making sure it looked dark and deadly, they looked like pools of darkness just waiting to spread around darkness, suffering and pain. But that hadn't prepared him for this.

"I'm fine Jess" Jaden replied. It was obvious Jaden was trying to hide the truth, his eyes had lost there once bright spark. It was almost as if someone was sucking the life out of Jaden. Jesse couldn't stand it any more.

"Really?? You don't look it" Jesse snapped. He didn't usually do this but when anything hurt Jaden then he couldn't help himself. They were best friends they should be telling each other everything, no secrets so why was Jaden hiding thing from him?? Jesse stretched his hand out and placed it on Jadens cheek and pulled back quicker then light. Jaden was hot he was freezing, but not the average cold tempter Jesse was sure he was colder then the Antarctic.

"Jay your freezing" Jess said. Suddenly Jaden started falling. Jesse caught him and keep calling Jaden's name but Jaden didn't respond. He only shook violently and turned paler and colder ( if that's even possible) he's eyes darkened out of fear, he whimpered and screamed.

Something was wrong but the question was what ??


	2. Please Tell Me

Sorry I haven't written in ages I've had a lot on my mind and thanks to everyone who reviewed

Disclaimer I do not own yugioh gx

What wrong Chapter 2 : please tell me

**Jadens POV**

I woke up screaming, he's there every time I close my eyes and it scares me. He killed a part of me long ago before duel academy and that's what haunts me cause when I see him in 2 weeks it will happen again just like last time and the time before that no one can save me ever ever ever no matter how much I beg some one to notice that I'm slowly fading away and not because of this illness. Well not really an illness, he's made me like this, making my dreams unliveable, making me scared to even blink, then making me not want to eat this was him, at duel academy I was safe from him but every one made me happy and safe but no I pushed them away apart from Jesse but I cant tell him, he'll hate me and He will kill me for telling. I am so scarred. I'm sure death is better then this.

"Jay what's wrong??" Jesse's voice seemed far away but was loud enough to pull me out of my thoughts. Oh I feel so sorry for Jesse seeing me like this, confident happy Jay's gone emo well not fully I haven't cut myself recently but I don't know how long I can go with out doing it.

Jesse peered into my eyes looking worried. "Jay" he tried to get through to me doesn't he understand he cant help me no matter what. "huh" the words slipped out my mouth followed by a cough. I keep coughing and couldn't stop. Help Jesse Help I was screaming for something but the words wouldn't come out of my mouths due to the blood that was coming out every time I coughed. I felt Jesse's hands on my back trying to make me to stop but I wouldn't.

Finally I stopped. Jesse picked me up off the floor and upstairs to my room. My room was really untidy. The walls were painted red and had posters of my favourite bands on it, Greenday, Linkin Park, The Jonas Brothers, Evenescence and others. My bed had a black cover on it with winged kuriboh on it. I had wooden cupboard. Jesse laid me down genteelly on the bed. I felt so week. Jesse didn't take his eyes of me as sleep called for me and I eventually couldn't resist it.

**Jesses POV**

Oh Jay why cant you tell me what's wrong. I can tell it scares you. But you cant let it risk your health. I went down stairs and started searching for the cups so I could get Jay a glass of water. Then I cooked Jay Spaghetti Bolognese. I put it all on a tray and walked up stairs. As I sat down Jay woke up. I helped him sit up and then put the tray on his legs. He just looked at it then paled.

"what's up with you, you haven't turned veggie on me have you??" I said looking at Jay for all I know he might of turned vegetarian in the time of 6 months although it was unlikely as Jay loved his fried shrimp.

Jay just shook his head, he didn't laugh or anything he looked like he was fighting with his self. Suddenly his said " I wish I could tell you Jesse but this is my problem not yours" I looked at him tears springing to my eyes.

"Why?? Were suppose to be best friends and tell each other everything but no you just refused to tell me something that's effecting your health and might even kill you but hey all that matters is Jay doesn't want to tell" I didn't mean to shout at him like that it was just I was worried about him. As I screamed that at him tears poured down his face like waterfalls. I took the tray off him and put it on the floor and hugged Jay. He triedd to break out my hold but I held him too tight. Oh Jay why can't you just see how much I care. Jay finally relaxed after what seemed like years.

"Jay talk to me" I said. I wanted to make sure me and him were still friends. I care so deeply for Jay he's more like a little brother to me then my best friend. But he hides so much from me and I don't like it. I hide nothing from him but I think that's why Jay acts dumb and happy because then no one will ask questions about him and his past. His parents were always out I know that so maybe something else happened in that time to change Jay like maybe (sigh) I give up.

"I really don't mean to Jess, its just so hard to admit and I'm so scarred" Jay replied. I felt him snuggle deeper in the hug almost as if he was hiding from something or someone. Then it clicked in my mind maybe Jays dyeing that would explain his behaviour.

"Jay, have you got cancer or something is that what your scared of" I asked scared if Jaden said yes. But he just simply replied no. Jay why cant you see your driving me insane I care so much for you but you obviously use your normal happy self to hide who and what your feeling but I'm not like the others Jay I'm not gonna be fooled into believing lies. "please tell me Jay its like you've given up the will to live"

Jay stiffened in my arms. Oh god he hasn't given up has he. "you havent have you??"

Jay silently nodded. "but there is a reason for it but I cant say it"

Tears rolled down my cheek now, Jay waas giving up his life for something that happened to him.

**Jaden's POV**

Oh Jess I wish I could tell you but I know what will happen. I'm no way near ready to tell anyone what happens. Its too much to keep to myself though. (sigh) please help me jesse before I fade away cause I am fading away.

"I can only help you if you tell me what's wrong Jay" Jesse said.

Ok take a deep breathe and tell him Jay I thought to myself.

"Jesse the truth is I …………….."

TBC

Well I hope you lot liked that and I am truly sorry I havent updated it in ages but something's came up that cant be ignored.


	3. The Truth

Chapter 3 The Truth Is Revealed

Disclaimer I don't own yugioh gx

Sorry I haven't updated but I couldn't think of how to write this chapter so I've made it even longer hope you enjoy it.

Ps I'm going to change this is to spritshipping now coz everyone knows I'm obsessed with it sorry If you don't like it

**Jadens Pov**

My eyes stung as tears trickled down my face. Jesse's arms wrapped around me trying to calm me down but I couldn't. I felt like I was suffocating. I couldn't get the air to my lungs. I felt like I was being torn apart. Help me please. I silently begged as my tears flowed freely like the Mississippi river. I felt Jesses hands circle around my back calming me down.

I could eventually breathe again. Jesse laid me gently down on the red sofa in my living room. I snuggled up to Black cushions which lay adding the perfect touch to the room. Oh how I wished everyone know what had happened back then. When I was 6. Our living room was the same colour as his house it was making me sick again.

"Jay ??" Jesse asked. I sat up and looked in his eyes. "tell me please"

"I…I cant just yet just give me time please" Jesse nodded.

Jesse didn't talk after that. I wanted him to talk. He didn't know how much this was eating me inside I wanted to tell him I wanted him to care. "jesse say something" I begged I needed him to be there, to say it was ok. I don't know why I feel like that. Atticus used to joke and say we loved each other but me and Jesse just laughed it off but now I'm begging to think maybe Atti was right he usually is with love. Oh well jesse wouldn't return the feeling I'm sure he wont.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY JAY ?? EVERYTHINGS GONNA BE OK ?? EVERYTHINGS ALRITE!! WELL GUESS WHAT ?? ITS NOT CAUSE YOU DON'T HAVE THE NICENESS TO SAY WHY YOUR SO UPSET IM WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU AND I DUNOO WHY IM BEGINNING TO THINK IM GAY AND IN LOVE WITH YOU BUT I CANT BE BECASE IF I AM ILL LOSE MY WHOLE DUELING FUTURE AND EVERYTHING SO TELL ME JAY HOW CAN I SAY EVERYTHINGS ALRIGHT WHEN IT'S NOT HUH ??" Jesses yelled at me. That was the first time he had ever yelled at me and I swear right then I wanted to die.

I had never wanted Jesse to be that angry with me but that wasn't the worst over he keep going.

"OH AND ANOTHER THING JAY ABOUT ME THINKING IM IN LOVE WITH YOU CHAZZ IS TOO THAT'S WHAT ME AND HIM WE'RE DUELING TO WIN FOR NOTJUST THE CHAMPIONSHIP SO I HOPE YOU TOO END UP FUCKING EACH OTHER AND SOMEDAY GET MARRIED!"

I couldn't take no more it was too much. I started crying and Jesse had a go at me for crying too. Saying I was too old for that now but he didn't understand he'd been in plenty relationships with girls he told me so but now he was in love with me or so he was thinking. But here's my question Jesse Dearest have you ever been rapped?? Have you ever been rapped by a family member you called your uncle?? Have you ever been haunted by those many years before duel academy when he used to fuck you restless Jesse?? The answers gonna be no I know it will. And cant get over it Jesse I know I cant I need help but I don't want to put him behind bars. He'll kill me if he know. He says he loves me Jesse.

Those are the words I so desperately want to tell you Jess. The one who hurts me even now the one I'm forced to see in 2 weeks. He'll rape me again Jesse I know he will but I dunoo how much more I can

Jesse stormed out of the room and up to his bedroom (the guess room). He didn't realise that in my head it was becoming a reality again. To the first time it happened when I was 6. It came back to me hitting me hard force

**RAPE!! Don't Read The Italics If Don't Like**

_I am back at that scary place, _

_that big scary house,_

_with bright red and black painted on the walls,_

_There he stands in front of me holding me tightly,_

_I cant breathe, my parents leave me there with him that monster _

_After they leave me he drags me into the house, _

_I scream and scream until his cold hands cover my mouth,_

_I stop screaming there's no use,_

_He lays me down on the bed,_

_I start to struggle but he pins me down,_

_He starts to lean towards me, his emotionless eyes locking with mine_

_Then his ice cold lips lands on mine,_

_His tongue bashes against my lips trying to make me open my mouth to let his tongue invade, _

_It hurts so much I let out a scream_

_He takes his chance and in goes his tongue I fell like gagging _

_He tongue goes right in as his hands travel to his draw _

_He pulls out handcuff and cuffs my hands to the head of the bed,_

_I scream _

_He rips my top of showing my chest and begins to suck my nipples _

_Its strange and I don't like it but he sits on my waist stopping me from moving_

_His hands travel down my chest and gets to my trousers he slowly undoes the button _

_And locks me in a passionate kiss _

_Then he butterfly kisses all down my neck, stomach and finally gets to my trousers again,_

_His teeth grab hold on the zipper and pulls it down_

_He removes my trousers and my pants go with them living me exposed,_

_He comes up for another kiss but I bit his tongue_

_He slaps me so hard round the face tears darted out of my eyes_

_He mouth covers my dangly thing (jadens Only 6 When This Happened Remember) and begins to suck _

_I feel sick to the bone as I start to enjoy it _

_For some reason my dangly bit wasn't dangly no more it was straight_

_He suddenly stops and flips me over so I'm on my front_

_The cuffs dig into my skin _

_He makes me lean on my arms with my bum in the air_

_He lays on top of me and I feel something prodding at my bum_

_Without warning his hard dangly forces it way into my bum _

_I scream _

_I was being torn in 2 _

_It hurt so much I passed out_

_When I woke up he was still on top of me and fully hard_

_Now lets do this again with you awake shall we he said_

_And viciously shoved into me again _

_I hurts more then I can say _

He's done that to me ever since and it still hurts like the first time. I have never ever had sex with anyone other then him and I suppose I should be happy that some one loves me but Jesse said he might love me too and that chazz does.

Ok this is it I gotta tell Jesse now will I have the confidence left. I walked up to the guess room and knocked on the door. I entered without waiting for an answer. Jesse was laid on the bed his head in his pillow. He raised his head to look at me. His face was tear stained.

"tell me please" he begged.

I just nodded my body felt numb as I said on the bed. Jesse sat up giving me some room. I snuggled up against him and buried my face in his shoulder. " I was rapped by my uncle" I mumbled against his shoulder.

"What?? I didn't hear you" He said and pulled me off his shoulder to look into my eyes. The tears feel down my face as I repeated those deadly words. " My Uncle rapes me"

I looked into Jesses eyes. Tears were pouring out of his eyes. "Jaden, My precious Jaden" He whispered as he held me close to his chest. I told him the whole story and for some reason it felt better more bearable with someone knowing.

I was only 6 at the time Jess, I didn't know what was going on but as time went by I learnt what it was but I couldn't stop it from happening it was too much, I am so sorry for telling you this Jesse"I said as tears sprang to my eyes again.

"Jay listen to me I would rather know what happened then be left in the dark with you all depressed and upset ok ??" Jesse said. I felt so motionless I just nodded. "and I've found out how I feel about you"

I looked up at him and he leaned in and kissed me. It was amazing it felt like he was bringing me back to life. He was so gentile so caring. He put his hands around my waist as my hands travelled around his neck. Our kiss deepened. It was prefect until Jesse started to lean in on my. I began to panic. All I saw was my uncle kissing me. I couldn't breathe. Jesse must of sensed something was wrong cause he stopped kissing me and looked at me. I couldn't breathe I was so scared. Jesse did circles on my back but It wasn't working this time. I slowly lost my conscious.

Vxvxvxvxvxvvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvx

When I awoke I was in my bed. Jesse sat on the chair next to my bed. His head was in his lap and he was crying. Whilst mumbling it was my fault.

"No its not" I said. He looked at me

"you'll be better of with Chazz I'll call him and"

I cut him off "I don't want Chazz I want you" tears treacle down my face. Why does it happen to me. I'm amazed I haven't slit my wrists yet with all this depression. Jesse got up and walked to the door. He clasped the door handle looking back at me "I'm really sorry Jaden". he left. But he didn't just leave he packed all his stuff and left the house.

I made my way over to the window and watched him walk away the love of me life. Suddenly the idea of slitting my wrists appeared in my head

Who am I to disagree I said. I made my way to the bathroom and took a razor and made my way back to my bedroom. I sat on my bed thinking. Should I really be doing this?? What would Jesse think??

Suddenly I heard a voice in my head "WHO GIVES A SHIT WHAT JESSE THINKS HE LEFTED US" I plucked up all my courage and brought the razor to my wrist. Taking I deep breathe I plunged the razor into my vein.

"awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww" the pain. Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww. Its too much. But I couldn't stop I keep going slitting, it started to feel better. I thought to myself I better tidy this up before mum and dad gets home. They were getting home from their trip to night and I don't want them to find out.

I stood up but then had to sit down. Why was I so sleepy. So tired. Must sleep for just a little while. I drifted of to sleep. I hope I never wake up to this nightmare

VXVXVXVXVVXVXVXVXVXVXVVXXVVXVXVXVVXVXVXVXVXVVXVXVXVVXVXVXVXV

Light shone through my eyelids. Shit why couldn't I of died.

"hey Sweetie" I looked to my left and there sat Chazz Princeton. "Jesse Called and told me you were rapped and I was like ok I better come over here and he told me that you know your mine now"

What?? Jesse told him. It pained me when Chazz said that.

Suddenly Chazz was on top of me.

"YOUR MINE" chazz screamed at me. He grabbed me making me chock. I had tears in his eyes.

"I want jesse only jesse I cant live without him" I screamed. Chazz locked the door. He slapped me and I feel against the bed knocking myself out.

"your mine" was the last thing he said

**Rape !! don't read until the next vxvxvxv is you don't like it**

I woke up to find my clothes had been stripped of me and I was handcuffed to my bed It was cold felt cold around me.

I looked all around and found chazz. What was going on I was terrified.

"about time you woke up" chazz said he crawled on top of me. Then forced his tongue down my throat . Then chazz grabbed my dick. I gasped. Chazz was gonna do what my uncle did. After 2 minutes he broke off. I started to struggle but chazz was stronger. tears leaped down my face. Chazz stripped naked too.

Chazz flipped me over on my front. The handcuffs digging at my wrists. Chazz had put them on tighter then what my uncle did and with my recently cut wrist which chazz had bandaged up the stung even more. I felt a warm finger go up my arse. "owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww" I screamed. "that hurt"

"its rape its gonna hurt" chazz said as he placed another finger in me pain rose it was getting to much and I began to cry "please don't do this" I begged but chazz ignored my please. He moved his 2 fingers in a scissor like move messed. Tears pouring out of my eyes.

He placed his hard erection over my arse. "NO" he said and forced his way into me showing no mercy. All of chazz's dick went in. and it stung me. Chazz moved in and out of me not giving me time to adjust. He tried to find my prostate but didn't succeed . So he pulled himself out of me. Chazz got his middle finger and shoved it up my arse. He was looking for my sensitive spot and then he found it. He placed his dick where his finger was and I couldn't help but moaned. Then after a few minutes chazz let go and out come his sticky dirty sperm entering into me. I felt dirty.

Chazz pulled himself out off me and ran off but not before saying he hated me and that he never wanted to see a little slut like me again.

VXVXVXVVXVXVXVXVVXVXXVVXVXVXVVXVXVXVVXVXVXVVXVXVXVXVVXVXV

He left me there in a puddle of my own blood and It keep pouring out. I hurt a lot but I needed to get the phone. I made my way to the stairs struggling and feel down the stairs. When I got to the phone there was a message from my parents saying they wouldn't be back for another 2 weeks and that my uncle would be coming to pick me up in 1 weeks time. I didn't care I needed to Jesse.

Just as I started to dial someone came through the door.

**To be continued**

**I hope you like it**

**And ill update next Saturday or Sunday **


	4. Help

Disclaimer I do not own yugioh gx 

Chapter 4 Help

I froze on the spot. The black figure walked into the room. I was hidden behind the sofa. The figure saw me and ran to me. The person stopped right in front of me, I whimpered someone else to rape me but the person did something unexpected. Arms were wrapped around me like a vine. I peired at the person holding me in his big strong arms.

"Jesse" I whispered. Jesse looked down out me a smiled. "it hurts" I said asthe pain rippled though me tearing me apart. Jesse gently lifted me up. It hurt a lot and I started screaming Jesse put me back down gentally. He looked into my eyes. I peered back into his eyes they were full of love.

"what happened ??" he asked me. I began to shake. "Jay??"

"chazz r..raped me" I said. Tears poured down my face as I admitted it. Jesse held me close but then I started to shake. Chazz love me, My uncle loves me and they rapped me. Jesse loves me so he's next to rape me. Why do I always get rapped what did I do?? I wanna die I give up.

"I am so sorry Jay" Jesse whispered into my ear. Maybe he's not like chazz and my uncle. But there was something nagging at the back of my mind. Every one who loves me rapes me. My parents don't love me. I hope Jesse goes slowly on me. I had started to shake again and I couldn't calm down. I was going to get raped again I know it and it was gonna hurt like all the other times. It will burn like there is a fire inside me which I cant put out. Jesses next words brought me out of my thoughts.

"Jay I'm going to take you to the bathroom and we'll get you cleaned up ok ??" Jesse said peering into my eyes for agreement. But I was scared of jesse, just like im scared of uncle Mark and Chazz.

"why so you can rape me and leave me in the same state like chazz??" I said. I didn't mean to. Cause I knew he'd rape me and it would be merciless now id made he angry but Jesse didn't look angry he looked horrified that I would suggest such a thing. I slowly pushed my self along the floor trying I escape from Jesse but Jesse grabbed me and held me close to his chest.

"Jay I would NEVER rape you ever I couldn't do that to you Jay it would break my heart" Jesse said and brought his hand to my cheek and placed it there. I turned my head to the side. "Jay please trust me I wont hurt you" he turned my head so I could look in his eyes. His eyes were raw red and had tears in them begging me to trust him. "ok" I whispered. If Jesse brakes his promise I swear I will lose all my strength to keep living. Jesse picked me up bridal style. It hurt a lot. I bit my lip trying to contain my cries of agony. I was biting so hard I drew blood from my lower lip. We finally got to the bathroom. Jesse opened the door and placed me on the floor. The floor was cold and the white tiles where now cover in the blood coming out of me.

Jesse walked over to the bathtub. It was one of those fancy ones which are placed in the corner of the bathroom and its very deep like a swimming pool and it has tile steps leading into it. Jesse turned the taps on and put in the bubble making liquid (sorry don't know what its called). It was then I realised for the first time that I was naked in front of Jesse. My cheeks suddenly felt hot as Jesse turned around and looked at me. I looked up at him nervously and he just smiled back at me.

He sat next to me on the floor and put his arms around me. " Im so sorry I shouldn't of told Chazz but I was so angry at myself and" I stopped him by kissing him on the lips. I cant explain why but I suddenly had the urge to do it and Jesse respondedstraight away. The kiss deepened as our tongues got added but this time Jesse didn't lean in on me. We pulled away due to the kiss ruining thing called oxygen. Jesse through his heart melting smile at me and I smiled back.

The bath was full and Jesse turned the taps of. "do you want help in ??" I nodded . I still couldn't move my body without pain shooting through me. Jesse picked me up bridal style again but this time it didn't hurt as much. Jesse began lowering me into the bath and that's when the pain started. The water flowed freely up my entrance and into the raw cuts inside. I started screaming, it burnt and stung. I was gasping for air. Jesse just carried on lowering me into the bath and soon the pain was gone.

"Jay is it ok if I wash you??" Jesse asked. I though about it long and hard but Jesse had got me this far without betraying my trust so I guess I could trust him so I nodded. Jesse turned me over so I was on my front with my chin on the side of the bath. "this is going to hurt ok" I nodded. Jesse got some shower gel and my sponge. "Ok so do you want to talk about what chazz did" I thought about it. Last time I had told Jess everything felt better easier to handle. "He raped me and after left me to die in my own blood he was so painful and after you left I cut my wrists and he handcuffed me to the bed really hard and it started digging in and he wouldn't stop and he did it so hard and it was so brutal and he said he didn't want to see a slut like me again and it hurt more then my uncle and" I couldn't go on it hurt to much.

"im so sorry Jay" Jesse whispered. I turned to look at him "its Ok" I whispered back. Jesse began washing my back then he got to my entrance. He put some shower gel on the sponge and then poured some in the crack in my entrance it followed the same root the water had gone in and it burned too. I cringed my face in pain as I felt it burn again. Jesse began scrubbing the inside of my entrance.

VXVXVXVXVVXVXVXVXVVXVXVXVVXVXVXVVXVXVXVXVXVXVVXVXVXVXVXVXV

After my bath Jesse re bandaged my wrists and got me changed. we lay on my bed in my room. His arms wrapped loosely around me.

"jesse, is rape love??" I said looking into Jesse eyes.

"what ??" he replied

"you heard me"

"no its horrible and nothing like love why are you asking"

"cause my uncle loves me and so did Chazz and you say you love me so how long till you rape me"

"im not going to rape you love doesn't mean rape Jaden I love you but more then your uncle and chazz they don't really love you with me you feel safe right like you trust me even when you have every right not to but with your uncle and Chazz you don't feel the same way its cause you love me and they don't loves a really complicated thing"

"show me how loves suppose to feel" I whispered. i'd been debating in my head if I should ask him or not.

"no" he replied

"why ?? don't you love me??" I asked upset jesse said love isn't rape.

"rape is sex Jaden, Your uncle and Chazz had sex with you what your asking me to do is have sex with you the only difference is that you want to have sex with me you that's the difference between rape and sex, rape is when you don't want it sex is when you do want it"

"I want to have sex with you Jesse"

"you cant cause your not ready you'll start to panic and you'll think its like being rapped and you'll want me to stop and I don't knowif I could cause i've tried so hard not to have sex with you when you look so hot and vulnerable"

"please for me" I begged him "I need to get over this fear I don't want it controlling my life"

"ok if your sure" I nodded. Jesse gently laid me back on the bed and began kissing me. I began to shake " relax" Jesse whispered against my ear

"will I hurt ??" I asked. I didn't want it to but if rape and sex are the same thing would it hurt?? Would it be brutal ?? Would it be restless??

"to begin with if you don't want to do this I'll understand"

"please Jesse if you love me you'd help me get over this"

Jesse nodded at me. I know I sounded selfish but I needed to get over this. His mouth came back on mine and began kissing me, his hand travelled down my side and up my top. that's when I started to panic. " we don't have to cont…." " Just do it"

He slowly pulled my top and carried on kissing me. I decided to go for it and pulled his top of too. Then his hands travelling down to my pants.

"STOP PLEASE STOP JESSE STOP!" I yelled I was breathing heavily and I was terrified. Jesse pulled me into a hug. Its ok Jay. He whispered in my ear but no it wasn't ok. I couldn't do it.

I began to cry. I managed to cry myself to sleep. Why couldn't I get over this ?? Why ??

**TBC **

**Sorry its not as long as the last chapter but ive been really busy**

**And Im sorry I didn't upload it yesterday but it was my birthday yesterday **

**Next chapter will be longer I promise and its going to be very interesting with the arrival of a very nasty family member **

**And thanks for reading :)**


	5. Evil Shows His Face

_**Ok I'm sorry I havent updated in a while but I'm lacking inspiration **_

_**Disclaimer I do not own yugioh gx** _

Chapter 5 Evil Shows His Face

The birds twittered peacefully as the gentle rays from the sun snuck through the windows of the Yuki residents. Nothing but the birds could be heard in these early moments of the morning. Suddenly a car came bolting up the driveway. Inside was the most deadliest man alive arriving to collect his most favourite person one earth. Someone who he hadn't seen for a few years. A smile slipped on to his face as he remembered the fun they used to have when his collection was younger. Oh You Wait Jaden Yuki Our Fun Is About To Begin Again You Think Your So Clever Going To Duel Academy To Escape Me But Your Wrong I Just Want You Even More" Thought Him The One The Only Jadens Uncle, Marc. His maniac laugh floated up into the air into Jadens ears. As soon as Jaden heard that sound he awoke from his sleep quicker then a heartbeat. His breathing increased as he heard the front door click as his worst nightmare opened the front door. Jaden heard a moan next to him as hands slipped from around his waist. Jesse ?? Jaden thought. Jesse opened his eyes and peered into Jadens. A smile spread across his face as he saw his best friend looking back at him. Jaden couldn't help but smile back.

"morning gorgeous" Jesse said as he sat up and gave Jaden a kiss. Jaden forgot about his uncle and everything as soon as the kiss deepened all that mattered was Jesse. The kiss felt amazing and Jaden was finally learning to trust Jesse and go for what he wanted that was until a voiced boomed through the house.

"JADEN WHERE ARE YOU COME OUT WHERE EVER YOU ARE" Jaden froze as Jesse pulled away looking into Jadens petrified eyes.

"its your uncle isn't it??" He asked Jaden could barely move. Suddenly the door banged open and there stood a man in black. With sunglasses over his deep black eyes and his blond hair stunningly reflecting the light which was being penetrated into the room. Marc (jadens uncle) took of his sunglasses and smiled at Jesse. "why hello who are you??"

"I'm Jesse Anderson" Jesse said turning round on the bed looking at Jadens uncle. Jadens uncle smiled. "well its an honour to meet you, I never see Jadens friends although he loves living with me and has done for years, do you want me and Jay to drop you home?? as you see Jadens has to come with me as his parents are unfortunately away" Jesse felt sick to his stomach How Could He Act So Nice When He Rapes My Jaden. This action angered Jesse so much he couldn't stand it.

"I'm not letting Jaden go with you just so you can rape him" Jesse Screamed lashing out on Marc. Marc laughed as Jesse tried to punch him to the floor but was unsuccessful. Marc drew back his fist and hit Jesse with full strength. Jaden screamed as he watched helplessly as his lover was thrown against a wall and lay there limp and unconscious. Marc smiled his evil heartless smile as he walked his way towards Jaden. Jadens heart was beating so much he could hear its rhythm like drums in his ears.

"well now we agreed not to tell anyone didn't we Jaden its seems to me I need to teach you the rules again" Marc screamed barely a step away from Jaden who was sitting stiftly on the bed.

"leave me alone I don't want to be rapped anymore" Jaden screamed out trying to be brave like when he was younger faceing the villians who tried to take over the world at duel academy. In one swift movement Marc grabbed Jaden just under the chin.

"rape ?? You think I rapped you ill show you rape boy" He snarled and throw Jaden ruffly on the bed.

"No Jesse help Jesse" Jaden begged seconds before those cold lips pressed down silencing him. Jaden struggled as Marc got the hand cuffs, still hanging on the bed from Jadens previous rapping from Chazz, and handcuffed Jaden to them "no please god no" jaden screamed. His uncle stripped himself and Jaden. Marc got of the bed and pulled some handcuffs out of his bag and cuffed Jesse to the radiator which was oppisite the bed. When This Jesse Wakes Up He Will Get Front Row Seats To Me And Jadens Fun Jadens uncle thought.

"Jesse wake up he wants to rape me Jess Wake up" Jaden screamed as his uncle gagged him with his uncles underpants which were covered in his uncles cum.

"shh now little one Jesse will see you get raped and ill show you what it really feels like. Marc got the video camera from his bag and placed it on the cabinit which was next to the radiator Jesse was tied to. He pressed record. " Hi there Jesse I didn't think youd want to miss yor friend get rapped so I decided to video it for you." and so Jadens torcure began.

VXVXVXVXVXVVXVX

Tears rolled down Jadens face as the pain still stung. His uncle was currently taking pictures of Jadens naked and abused body. Putting Jaden into positions which he knew would hurt Jaden from his recent rapping.

Finally Jadens uncle was done taking pictures. "I'll be back to take you back to mine later" Marc said placing kisses all over Jadens body.

Jesse awoke to see his beautiful angel tourcured and brocken on his bed. "Jay what happened sweetie talk to me" Jesse begged. Jadens just laid there limp on the bed barely moving. After a few seconds Jay turned round. Tears darting down his eyes like never ending rivers. His eyes were raw red but he somehow had managed to get out the hand cuffs. Jaden got him self off the bed and crawled over to Jesse. He silently unlocked the handcuffs with a hairclip in which Jadens mum had left in his room. Once Jesse was untied his grabbed Jadens into a bear hug and held on tight as Jaden's poured his heart out on Jesse's shoulder.

An hour later Jaden's uncle was yet to return. The two packed some belonging and cleaned themselves up. They walked into town which was about ½ hour walk. They booked themselves iinto the nearest hotel in silence.

VXVXVXVXVVXXVVXVX

"Are you ok Jay?" Jesse said looking at Jaden as he lay on the bed next to his lover. Neither had talked since Jesse had been knocked out. Jesse put his arms around Jaden but Jaden jerked away almost as if he was scared to be touched. "Jay do you still want to have sex??" Jaden looked terrified that Jesse would even suggest a thing after he knew Jadens was raped.

"what are you crazy no I'm not ready anymore no!!" Jaden screamed crying more tears down his already pale face. Jesse placed a hand on Jadens face and leaned on top of Jaden. Jaden began to panic at Jesse's sudden movement. He tossed and turned trying to get Jesse of him but Jesse would not move.

"Please Jesse please don't make me do this" Jaden begged but Jesse refused to listen. Jesse looked in to Jadens eyes and saw fear and love.

"You need to get over this Jay but you cant do it unless you trust me please trust me please" Jesse begged. Jaden closed his eyes thinking about everything he'd been through. His curiosity was getting the better of him, his need to feel what it was like to be loved, the need to know what it felt like to be truly enjoying the plessure of sex. "Fine just go easy on me please" Jaden begged. Jesse just nodded in reply. Jesse bent down and started kissing Jaden passionately. Jaden sunk deeper into the bed. Jesse's hand travelled down Jadens body to his top as his hand travelled down under the his. They broke the kiss to take both there tops of. The Jesses hand unbuckled Jadens belt. he pulled them down just below Jadens hips followed by his underwear. Jaden gasped as cold air surrounded his member.

Jesse placed his hot mouth over Jadens member and began sucking. Jadens moans became loud. He finally came inside Jesse's mouth. Jesse swalloed the vanilla tasting cum. " you ok Jay ??" Jaden was so amazed he couldn't reply. He just managed a dazed nod. "good" Jesse smiled and Jay smiled back as they both leaned in for a kiss. Jesse grained there hips together making both of the members hard. Jesse broke the kiss and pulled Jaden to the edge of the bed were the bottom half of Jadens body dangled of the edge while his top half laid against the mattress.

"are you ok with this Jay ??" Jesse asked. Jaden just nodded. Inside Jadens head he was trying to cancel out the negetive thoughts which ran inside his head. Jesse Only Want To Have Sex With You, This Is Rape I Mean You Didn't Want This To Begin With But No You Did It Anyway,

Jesse began kissing Jaden's back and stuck one finger in Jadens bum. Jaden stiffened and looked back at Jesse from his postiton. "I'm sorry Jay I don't have any lubricant" Jaden sighed "I'll surivive" Jesse placed his second finger inside Jaden and tears silently slipped down Jadens face as the pain rippled through him just like the other times. When Jesse placed in the 3rd finger Jaden screamed out.

"OWWWWWWWW MAKE IT STOP JESSE MAKE IT STOP IT HURTS JESSE MAKE IT STOP" Jaden screamed and begged looking into Jesse's eyes. Jesse moved all 3 of his fingers deeper into Jaden and Jaden screamed even louder. Suddenly Jesses fringers brushed against Jadens prostate. Jaden screamed in plessure.

Soon Jaden was prepared enough. "Jesse I'm scarred." Jaden said. He was visably shaking. Jesse wrapped his arms around Jaden. "its gonna be ok sweetie its me it will only hurt for a bit but what I need you to do now before we begin is relax ok." Jaden nodded and tried to relax but a part of him was so scared he couldn't. "You ready ??" Jaden shook his head shaking even more visably. Jesse licked his way all down Jadens back to his entrance. His placed his tounge inside Jaden trying to calm him down. Jaden realaxed and Jesse pulled out and placed his arms around Jaden again. He slowly enter jaden.

"OH SHIT OOWWWWWWWWWWW JESSE OWWW MAKE IT STOP MAKE IT STOP PLEASE MAKE IT STOP." Jaden begged. As Jesse went further into Jaden.

"we're almost there Jay" when Jesse was finally fully in he barly moved giving Jaden time to adjust, but Jaden wouldn't calm down. He was shaking again tears flowing down his red cheeks. His muscles wrapped tightly around Jesse's member. Jesse wrapped his arms around Jaden. The pain lessened 2 mintutes later. Jesse slowly moved in and out of Jaden then he heard his little angel moan something. "Whats is it Jay ??"

"harder" and with that said they were off.

VXVXVXVXVXVXVXVVXVXVXVXVVXVXVXVXVX

2 days later Jaden sat Jesse down on the sofa in their hotel suit. "Jesse I got something to tell you"

"what is it??"

"I'm pregnant"

**TBC**

_**Ok sorry I couldn't resit but add that in at the end**_

_**And its not the end of jadens uncle either**_

_**Im sorry that chapter was kinda dull but im running of empty inspiration here**_

_**So how do you lot want Jesse to react ??**_

_**And who do you want the dad to be ?? Jesse or Jaden's uncle ??**_


End file.
